Lilith
Lilith (リリス, Ririsu), often nicknamed Lily (リリ,'' Riri'') for short, is an artificially created Human, created using Lacrima formed and modified into the form of a human and using the life force of a living being to give her life, through a Ritual artificially done through machinery. She was created by Lamia to be her daughter, but was accidentally brought to life by Amon, and since then, is considered their daughter and responsibility, especially Amon, considering he is the one who awoke her. Appearance Lily appears as a young girl, around the age of 13, and has pale skin, long blue hair that nearly reaches to her feet, with bangs, and wide, pupiless red eyes. Her attire is very similar to a school uniform, consisting of a blue shirt with long sleeves and a white collar with red linnings, she wears a red mini skirt that stops slightly above her ankles, and wears long black socks and brown shoes. After being modified further by her mother, Lamia, Lily gained the ability to shift into an adult body, after absorbing enough magic energy. In this form, Lily grows in height, becoming even taller than her mother, and reaching Amon's height. Her hair becomes longer and a deeper blue. She typically wears a blue dress, accompanied by a white, apron-like upperbody portion, with a high collar, and a small red bowtie, that exposes her back, as well as blackboots, and a hat, decorated with green leaves and fake peaches. Personality Lily behaves much like how any little child would, as such she is always highly optimistic and cheerful, as well as loud. She recognized Amon as her father, due to seeing no one else around, and has a tendency on jumping at him whenever she sees him, calling him "daddy" or "papa" as well, even after he tried to make her believe he is her uncle, which she did not believe, or simply sees him more as a father. She also accepted Lamia as her mother immediately, for the fact she didn't know who her mother was, and being told she was by Amon, she naturally accepted her, calling "mommy" or "mama" in a similar manner to Amon. Due to Amon's life force being what brought her to life, Lily exhibits traits very similar to Amon, and according to Lamia, exhibits emotions Amon would never openly show, considering Lily is very cheerful and even showed interest when seeing Jack's naked body, even telling her father she wanted to look after he covered her eyes, hints of things Amon hides from others. Lily is very innocent in nature, due to simply being a child mentally, she doesn't have a clear idea of what a criminal is, which is what her parents are, and is also not used to violence, as it heavily affects her, and displays a great fear when it comes to such horrifying things, always panicking and freezing in place, becoming confused and being unable to think straight on what to do. Powers & Abilities Unique Biology: Being a Living Lacrima, Lily's body differs greatly from a human's, for once, she isn't completely organic, while her insides have been properly modified to resemble the female anatomy to a T. Her skin, once tapped, makes a sound resembling glass being tapped, showing it is still Lacrima in nature. Lily's blood is blue, not red, another obvious difference between her and humans, as it is liquified Magic energy. Unlike humans, Lily does not require food or water for nourishment to the same degree as humans, as her body is fueled by magic energy, which is sufficient enough to fill her needs for survival, but this also means if she were to ever run out of magic energy in her body, she would die the same manner a human would from starvation. *'Immense Durability': Due to her body not being organic, Lily's body can whistand more injuries than what one would usually expect from a child her size, being capable of remainning unscatched from severe attacks, but feel pain regardless, showing that she isn't completely safe from harm. However, with enough force, it is possible to crack and even break Lily's body, while using Red Lacrima would easily harm her, and even kill her with ease. *'Magic Energy Manipulation': Due to Lily being a Living Lacrima, as well as still retainning traits of being one, she is capable of absorbing and releasing magic energy from her body, manipulating and molding it in any way she desires, but has very little control over it. According to Lamia, using magic energy, what is essentially her life force that keeps her alive, as a means of combat would be too risky and could easily get her killed if she is careless. **'Magic Energy Absorption': Lily subconsciously absorbs magic energy into her body without meaning to. Much like the second container inside a Mage. She can absorb magic energy willingly, by being close to a source. Even being able of absorbing magic energy from other Mages. Trivia *Lilith's appearance is based off of Fear Kubrick from CubexCursedxCurious. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Non-Human Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character